leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Item ideas and remakes
Ok so here is the rundown of what I'm trying o do here. Tanky DPS and tanks are hard to counter mid to late game because of their bulkiness and resistance to damage. There is an arsenal of damage items made to counter these types of champions but hese items are too efective at doing damage to squishies and in the end not as effective at destroying tanky champs as they are squishies. The biggest problem is that teams can stack defensive items on these tanky dps and still out dps damage stacking champs. Now I can agree a glass cannon should die fast to focus fire but there is no reason for a glass cannon to be out dps'd by a tanky dps. Basically because of the damage resist of tanky champs they deal more damage than the glass dps champs do because they are taking considerably less damage and still doing average damage and it is normally oupled with CC. My basic idea here is to make pen items less effective when used with AOE damage and mage anti tank items gain strength when the rest of your champions damage is losing strength. Madres here for instance will do less damage to a squishy and more damage to an armored tank and at the samge time if the tank is stacking armor then you will be doing much less physical damage when your madreds is doing more damage so it balances its self out. here would have to be a damage cap on neutrals so it couldn't be used to kill baron and other creeps really fast. I also think there needs to be more itemization items for hybrid builds. Let me know what you think. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Last I have some ideas for updating current items and or adding new ones. Anti Tank Item Remakes and Additions: Madred's Blood razor: ''' +35 Attack Damage +40% Attack Speed +25 Armor UNIQUE: On hit, deals True Damage equal to 2% of the target's maximum Health plus an additional 1% per 75 armor and or 750 hp the target has after the target exceeds 100 armor and or 2000 hp. (200 damage Cap on Neutral Monsters) ______________________________________________________________________________ '''Death Fire Grasp: +60 Ability Power +10 Mana Regen/5 sec. Unique Passive: 15% Cooldown Reduction Unique Active: Deals True damage to target champion equal to 15% of their current health and an additional 5% per 50 Magic resist or 500 hp after exceeding 100 Magic Resist or 2000 HP. 1 minute cooldown. ______________________________________________________________________________ War Mages Rod: ''' +50 Ability Power +30 Attack Damage '''Passive: On attack or spell cast, increases your Attack Damage by 2.5 and reduces Ability Cooldowns by 2%. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). Unique Passive: All attacks Ignore 30% of their targets Magic and Physical Resists Recipe: Pick Axe & Blasting Wand + 1000 Gold Item Synergy: Rage blade and other hybrid Items ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Last Whisper ' provides 40% armor pen. to single target attacks and spells but only 20% to AOE spells and attacks 'Void Staff ' provides 40% magic pen. to single target attacks and spells but only 20% to AOE spells and attacks Category:Blog posts